Confusion
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Momentos Confusos, a eso le pasa a cualquiera pero si tu momento confuso pasa en 10 años? y para empeorarlo esta contigo la persona que tu quieres pero temes decirle? que pasara?


Hola y gracias por leer mi historia, hace rato que no publico nada en este y también en muchos fandom (claro porque estoy falta de inspiración). Bueno ya dejo de escribir tonterías y les dejo el fic.

DISCLAIMER: Esta historia es completamente ficticia todos los nombres y personajes que aparecerán a continuación son propiedad de AKIRA AMANO.

Confusión

Pov de Haru:

¿Que me esta pasando últimamente? ¿Porque cuando veo a Tsuna no me siento atraída a el? Y en cambio veo al estúpido de Gokudera y siento una sensación extraña, no lo entiendo o será que siento algo por el?

Pero eso es imposible ya que el es un grosero, vulgar, insensible y además creo que es gay.

Mmm…. No se, creo que me despejare las dudas comiendo un pastelito. Pero aguarda ese no es Tsuna el que va pasando por allá? ¡Y va acompañado de el!

¿Que hago? ¿Lo saludo? o mejor me voy de largo y me hago la desapercibida.

-Haru. Dijo Tsuna

-¿Hahi?, ah! Tsuna-san. Dijo la castaña algo sorprendida.

-Hola Haru vas a tu casa?. Pregunto Tsuna

-Vamos Yuudaime no se detenga a hablar con esta estúpida mujer. Replico Gokudera

-¿QUE? Como que estúpida mujer, cabeza de pulpo. Dijo Haru enojada.

-Cabeza de pulpo? Como te atreves mujer. Dijo Gokudera alzando la voz.

-Vamos, vamos ya dejen de discutir y llévense bien. Trato de calmarlos Tsuna.

-Bueno Tsuna-san me voy a casa ya que se hace tarde. Dijo Haru para luego despedirse de Tsuna e ir a casa.

Pov de Gokudera:

Diablos siempre que veo a esa mujer se me erizan los pelos pero que bueno que se haya ido. Mmmm…. Pero por otro lado ella se veía algo extraña de lo de costumbre que le habrá pasado. Eh? Espera porque diablos me estoy preocupando por ella?

Y porque me da esa sensación en el estomago cada vez que la veo, no creo que sienta algo por ella? O si?

Demonios otra vez pensando en ella. Joder porque no me la puedo sacar de la mente.

-Hasta mañana Gokudera-kun. Se despidió Tsuna de su autoproclamada mano derecha.

-Eh? Ah? Si digo hasta mañana Yuudaime. Respondió algo distraído Gokudera.

_A la mañana siguiente_

Haru salía de su casa rumbo al Instituto cuando por el camino se encuentra con la persona que menos se espera.

-Hahi? Buenos días Gokudera-san. Saludo Haru

-Ah! Eres tu mujer. Dijo sin prestarle mucha atención a la chica

-Es que siempre es así? O que?. Pregunto Haru algo enojada

-Tú no me conoces mujer así que no tienes derecho a hablar así. Respondió Gokudera

-Estee... y tu?... no quisieras conocerme?. Pregunto tímidamente Haru.

-Que? Como dices mujer? Yo conocerte?. Dijo Gokudera sorprendido.

-Si ósea que salgamos como amigos y nos conozcamos mejor así para que nos llevemos bien y Tsuna no tenga que calmarnos. Dijo Haru

-Mmm…. Saldré contigo pero solo porque es para el bien del decimo. Dijo Gokudera

-Si? En serio? Entonces ven esta tarde después de clases al centro comercial de Namimori. Dijo Haru para después desviarse de camino hacia su Instituto.

-Espera un momento acabo de invitar a Gokudera-san a salir? Que me está ocurriendo bueno espero que el se comporte conmigo. Pensaba Haru mientras caminaba.

_En el Instituto Namimori_

Ya era la hora de almuerzo en el Instituto Namimori y Tsuna como todos los días estaba con algún problemita.

-Oigan chicos me ayudan ahora que salimos de clases a estudiar?. Preguntaba Tsuna

-Claro que si Yuudaime con gusto le explico lo que no sabe y lo que sabe lo repetimos para que no se olvide. Respondió Gokudera

-Gracias Gokudera-kun tú siempre me ayudas. Decía Tsuna

-Pero – de repente Gokudera recuerda la cita que va a tener en la tarde- Discúlpeme Yuudaime por decirle esto pero creo que no podre ayudarle, mas tarde tendré una cita. El chico se excuso

-jajaja tu Gokudera en una cita, no sabia que eras un galán con las mujeres. Decía Yamamoto

-Cállate idiota beisbolista nadie te ha pedido tu opinión. Hablo Gokudera

-Calma Gokudera-kun, bueno si tu no puedes ayudarme, entonces tu si vas ayudarme verdad? Yamamoto?. Pregunto de nuevo Tsuna

-Pues la verdad Tsuna no puedo, ya que tengo algo que hacer mas tarde. Respondió Yamamoto

-Yo si te puedo ayudar Tsuna-kun. Dijo Kyoko

-Ah? Kyoko-chan eres tan amable. Dijo Tsuna

-Bien Yuudaime ya tiene a Sasagawa para que lo ayude. Dijo con una sonrisa Gokudera.

_En la tarde_

Ya era la hora de salida en el Instituto Namimori, todos los estudiantes se dirigían a sus respectivas casas.

Gokudera, había salido hacia su casa solo cosa que era raro ya que siempre, todos los días acompañaba al decimo hasta su hogar y luego este se retiraba al suyo.

Yamamoto tampoco acompaño a Tsuna solo se fue el solo a su casa, la única que había acompañado a Tsuna fue Kyoko ya que ella se había ofrecido para ayudarle en sus estudios.

Gokudera ya había llegado a su casa apartamento para bañarse, cambiarse de ropa y perfumarse, pero el paro en seco cuando pensó lo que estaba haciendo:

Arreglándose para salir, pero no era salir solo no claro que no, sino que saldría a una cita y con la tan mencionada Mujer Estúpida que a el le caía tan mal, pero al mismo tiempo sentía algo raro por esa mujer.

Gokudera termino de arreglarse y salió hacia el centro comercial en donde se supone se iba a reunir con Haru.

_En el centro comercial_

Gokudera había llegado al centro comercial y se dirigía al lugar dicho por Haru para reunirse, ahí el chico espero aproximadamente 15 minutos hasta que aparecio la chica.

-Hola Gokudera-san. Dijo la chica al ver al muchacho

-Te retrasaste mujer. Respondió Gokudera

-¿Hahi? Discúlpame. Se excuso Haru

-Ya déjalo así no importa. Dijo el chico de pelo plata

-Gracias Gokudera-san, ahora vamos a un lugar a donde podamos hablar bien. Dijo la castaña

-¿Que? ¿No que era una cita? Que diablos le pasa a esta mujer me hace arreglarme para luego decirme que nada más quiere hablar. Pensó Gokudera de la propuesta de Haru.

Una vez que encontraron un lugar agradable y algo privado para conversar haru comenzó a hablar.

-Esto….. Gokudera-san, yo… yo, quería saber si…. Pero Haru fue interrumpida por 2 personas que se acercaban al lugar.

-Ja ja que coincidencia encontrarnos en este lugar Gokudera o y vaya que estas acompañado. Dijo Yamamoto acercándose al lugar en donde estaba Gokudera y Haru.

-Idiota beisbolista dijiste que ibas a ser algo y mira pierdes el tiempo por aquí en vez de ayudar al Yuudaime. Dijo muy alterado Gokudera.

-Pero si yo ya estoy haciendo algo solo que la personita que estaba conmigo no se a donde se metió. Dijo Yamamoto excusándose

Entonces de repente Haru voltea a ver a otro lugar y ve a Chrome que se aproximan a donde están ellos.

-Hahi Chrome-chan ven por acá. Haru llamaba la atención de la chica de el pelo de piña.

Chrome vio a Haru y se dirigió hacia ella,

-Disculpa Takeshi-san es que nunca he estado en este lugar y me perdí. Se disculpo Chrome con Yamamoto

-Ja ja no te preocupes además yo fui el que te perdió de vista. Respondió Yamamoto

-Hahi? Es que los dos están juntos? Pregunto Haru.

-Algo así. Dijo Yamamoto

Chrome solo se sonrojo al escuchar lo que decía Yamamoto y Haru,

-Ya sabía yo que los raros se juntan. Decía Gokudera

-Ja ja ya mejor que sigamos con lo que íbamos a hacer no Chrome?. Preguntaba Yamamoto.

-Si Takeshi-san. Asentía Chrome

-Bien los dejamos que se diviertan en su cita. Dijo Yamamoto despidiéndose

-Gracias a Dios que ya se han ido, Hm… me pregunto que estará haciendo el decimo ahora mismo. Decía Gokudera.

_Mientras tanto en la residencia Sawada_

Kyoko y Tsuna estaban de frente hablando luego de haber terminado los estudios que tenían que hacer.

-Gracias Kyoko-chan por la ayuda. Decía con un leve sonrojo Tsuna

-No fue de nada, además una amiga se debe preocupar por su amigo. Le contestaba la chica

-_Un amigo nada mas_-pensó para si mismo Tsuna

-Iré abajo para buscar algo de tomar. Dijo Kyoko levantándose

Pero cuando se levantaba la chica esta pierde el balance de repente y cae boca abajo sobre Tsuna; ellos al estar sus rostros tan cerca se sonrojaron; pero Tsuna empezó a acercar su rostro lentamente al de la chica.

Kyoko solo cerró sus ojos esperando que los labios de Tsuna tocaran los suyos, pero cuando ese momento iba a pasar, entra Lambo seguida de I-Pin diciendo que le devolviese su dulce, rápidamente los dos chicos que se iban a besar se pusieron de pie muy sonrojados y Lambo pregunta:

-¿Qué estaban haciendo en el suelo los dos?

-Es que yo y Kyoko…. Bueno ella se y….Tsuna empezó a dar explicaciones de cómo ellos dos se encontraban en esa posición.

-Porque mejor no juegan afuera Lambo-chan, I-Pin-chan. Dijo con una sonrisa Kyoko

Entonces los dos niños salieron de la habitación y de la casa de Tsuna dejando solos otra vez a Kyoko y a Tsuna.

-Tsuna-kun mejor bajemos abajo para tomar algo no te parece?. Pregunto Kyoko

-Si esta bien Kyoko-chan. Dijo el chico

_De Regreso con Gokudera y Haru_

-Go..Gokudera-san yo es.. estoo… me preguntaba si tu…

-Pero ya dilo mujer estúpida que no tenemos toda la tarde. Gokudera interrumpía a Haru

-Es que yo solo quería saber si querías ser mi amigo. Decía Haru pero en su mente se esta reprendiendo por no haberle dicho que le gustaba y mucho al chico de los cabellos blancos

-Si ya tú eres mi amiga, tonta. Dijo Gokudera pero en el fondo de su ser se lamentaba por nada mas ser un amigo y no ese alguien mas ese alguien especial para ella.

Entonces el albino se armo de valor y empezó a hablar:

-Haru no se, que me pasa últimamente lo único que se es que yo te veo a ti de una forma distinta a como antes, porque tu me consideras un amigo y yo te….. No pudo completar lo que iba a decir Gokudera cuando apareció de la nada Lambo perseguido de I-Pin interrumpiendo totalmente el momento de valor para el muchacho declararse y expresar sus sentimientos a la chica.

-Vaca estúpida porque vienes a molestar en este momento. Gokudera empezó a perseguir al bovino

Lambo cuando se disponía a correr se tropezó haciendo que la Bazuca de los 10 años saliera de su cabello callendole encima a Gokudera y disparándose, luego humo de color rosa empezó a aparecer y una silueta masculina se veía dentro del humo, cuando por fin se disipo la nube rosa Haru, pudo divisar a un Gokudera mas alto, fornido, con sus facciones serias, su físico mas desarrollado, en definitiva si la chica estaba algo interesada por el chico ahora al ver a su otro de 25 años se enamoro mas.

-Hahi? Gokudera que te paso?. Preguntaba la chica algo confusa.

-Que? cual es este lugar?, Haru? Tu?. Decía el Gokudera de 25 años.

Gokudera vio a la chica y recordó, que esto fue por la Bazuca de los 10 años. Entonces este se acerco a la chica de frente a el, esta tenia una expresión de sorpresa y a la vez de interés; Gokudera al estar ya al frente de Haru le dio un suave beso, claro que Haru estaba en shock por esto pero aun asi se dejo llevar y hasta hizo intensificar el beso. Al terminar por falta de aire, Gokudera le susurro a la chica al oído suavemente: tus labios son tan dulces como siempre, aun si estoy 10 años en el pasado.

Luego de repente se esfumo el Gokudera mayor para estar el Gokudera de 15 años, pero este apareció todo alborotado y con marcas de lápiz labial en sus labios y cuello; Haru aun estaba sorprendida y en shock por el beso y por lo que el Gokudera de 25 años le había dicho.

-Mujer júrame que dentro de 10 años no estarás loca. Decía algo alterado y agitado Gokudera

Pero el al ver que la chica no le contestaba le dijo:

-Pero que coño te pasa ahora. Decía mientras le ponía una mano en frente

Haru de repente se puso toda roja y salió corriendo del lugar dejando a un Gokudera todo confuso y sorprendido ya que al parecer dentro de 10 años en el futuro el y Haru serian pareja y una pareja muy activa y fogosa

FIN

**BUENO otro fic mas para la coleccion de GOKUHARU pero les tengo una pregunta a la gente que le gusta esta pareja, gustarian que hiciera una comunidad de esta pareja?**


End file.
